Travis Shay
'''Travis Shay '''is a character in The Heist Roleplay. He is played by Weejoh-_-. Biography Travis Shay was born in as the second child and first son of his parents. He grew up in the city, where he lived a regular life from kid to young adult. Travis was a nice kid, had a few good friends and passed school without too much bumps on his road. When he graduated in IT, he moved out of his parent’s house and began living with his girlfriend. He started earning his money by offering himself as a network administrator for hire. While making a decent payment, he depended on the steadier job of his girlfriend to afford the apartment. In his free time, he used to do activities with 2 of his best mates. However, the activities got increasingly adventurous over time. Travis got a lot of tickets for speeding, since he loved driving fast in traffic. Despite this, Travis never got really reckless in the things he did. He was always approaching the line, but never actually crossed it. Travis also developed a smoking habit. However, his life got turned upside down after he and his friends were in a car crash after a night’s out. One of his friends was seriously injured and died in the hospital due to his injuries. Travis can’t recall much from the time before the crash, sometimes experiencing vague deja vu moments while in traffic, but he is blamed by his other friend for the other one’s death. After the crash, he hasn't spoken to his friend anymore, who supposedly still lives in the same city. In the following weeks, Travis experiences severe anxiety and guilt, which eventually leads to a break up with his girlfriend. Because he can’t afford his current apartment, he moves into a smaller one and quitted smoking. He also applied for a permanent job at a company, to get secure income. He went from being a network administrator to a regular white-collar worker. Therefor, Travis’ new lifestyle is drastically different from his old more joyful life. That’s why he feels a little depressed and hopes to restart everything a second time. Personality Travis is at work and in the public an easy-going person, who has respect and obedience towards other people. He is very tranquil in what he does, mostly working quietly and talks calmly to other people. Sometimes he is considered to be lifeless or boring, but that is mainly because Travis doesn't show much interest in other people and cases, like at his work. However, he can completely go up in the moment of doing what he likes. Some consider him to be ambitious, but he has no real ideas for the future and lives in the here and now. Travis is good at the things he likes doing, such as working with computers or driving, but he wasn't the smartest kid in school and also didn't feel much for playing sports competitively. Travis is has a sense for class, but still goes to work with the average white dress shirt and tie, feeling that work doesn't require his effort of looking classy. Nevertheless, he keeps a few suits for special occassions which he likes to attend. Travis also was very adventurous, but has left that side of him behind after the accident. When talking, Travis tends to use a lot of swearing words in his sentences. However, he always speaks on a soft-pitched tone, though he doesn't have a heavy bass in his voice, without much intonation. He is very monotone and even when mad, manages to speak calmly. He also uses a lot of pessimistic words and intentions to expres himself, rather than being positive and joyful towards others. Category:Weejoh- - Category:The Heist Category:Characters